A New Love Story
by Bway-Girl25
Summary: Esta es mi version de Skip Beat! con los personajes de Naruto. Sakura es una amable chica que solo se preocupa del bienestar de su principe, hasta que se da cuenta que el solo la estaba utilizando, ella planea su venganza y en el camino encuentra romance, amistad y tal vez su vocacion.


Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de la historia.

Capitulo 1: El despertar de la Bella Durmiente

_Flash Back_

_.-Ne Saku-chan ¿te gustan mucho las princesas?.- pregunto una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rosas sentada junto a una niña._

_.- Hai Okaa-san, es que ellas al principio solo usan harapos, pero después se convierten en hermosas y elegantes chicas, y además se casan con el príncipe.- dijo la pequeña con estrellitas en sus ojos._

_La madre rio levemente _

_.-Yo voy a ser una princesa Okaa-san.- dijo la niña con determinación._

_.-No me cabe la menor duda pequeña…_

_End Flash Back_

**Como extraño a Okaa-san**.- pensó una joven de cabellos rosas, sentada en el comedor, tomando su último sorbo de café mientras se preparaba para ir a su trabajo.

El nombre de esta chica era Sakura Haruno, actualmente tiene 16 años de edad y vive en Tokyo.

Sakura termino su desayuno lavo los platos, y tomo su bicicleta, pedaleo unos 15 minutos, hasta llegar al restaurante familiar "Happo Daki", fue a los vestidores y se puso el traje de camarera al que estaba ya acostumbrada, se amarro el largo y descuidado cabello rosa con una liga negra, y empezó su jornada.

La joven Haruno corría de un lado a otro del restaurante llevando bandejas, tomando pedidos, limpiando mesas, etc. Hasta que fue a dejar un pedido una chica toco su hombro.- Lamento haber llegado tarde Haruno-san, ya estoy lista para que cambiemos el turno.

.- Esta bien Hatsuki- san, que tengas un buen dia.- dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba

Sakura corrió a los vestidores mientras pensaba: **Maldición voy a llegar tarde a mi siguiente trabajo.**

Sakura entro a los vestidores y abrió su locker, unas cuantas chicas estaban allí platicando.

.- ¡Lo he decidido!- dijo una.- desde hoy dejare de ser fan de Sasori Akasuna

.- Pero ¿Por qué Yumi-chan? Tu dijiste que no habia ningún hombre que pudiera superarlo.- dijo otra confundida.

.- Bueno, eso fue antes de escuchar a Sasuke-kun cantar, el es como un sueño.- dijo la chica con voz soñadora.- y la mayor prueba de que ahora soy su fan es que compre dos de sus CDs, los cuales venían con estos dos posters tamaño real de él.- terminó orgullosamente desplegando los dos posters.

.- Yo también compre dos CDs de él pero no me dieron ningún poster.- dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar.

.- Pues tal vez debas ir a la tienda y decirles.- dijo una chica extrañada por el comportamiento de Sakura.

Sakura pareció haber recobrado la energía e inmediatamente salió y pedaleo fuertemente hasta que llego a la tienda donde exigió su poster tamaño real de Sasuke, el cual le fue entregado por un asustado vendedor.

.- Ah que alivio, el vendedor fue realmente amable.- dijo Sakura, después vio tranquilamente su reloj de muñeca y alarmada comenzó a pedalear de nuevo su bicicleta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx En el Shuriken xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.- Sakura-chan, claro que nos gusta que llegues temprano, sin embargo creo que hoy exageraste, mira que hacer un recorrido que normalmente duraría 40 min. En 15, es algo impresionante.- dijo amablemente la dueña del pequeño bar.

.- No se preocupe Hana-san- dijo Sakura débilmente, mientras se colocaba el kimono que usaba como uniforme.

.- Como no preocuparme niña, por lo que sabemos te la pasas trabajando todo el dia para poder pagar el lujoso apartamento donde vives sola, no sé como puedes vivir asi Sakura-chan, una chica de tu edad debería estar en la preparatoria con sus amigas, además mira como vistes, ni siquiera te arreglas un poco ese cabello, dime Sakura-chan ¿no te gustaría verte un poco mas guapa?

Sakura se quedo callada mientras se vestía, y en cuanto terminó se retiro de allí.

Mientras trabajaba no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hana-san.

Pronto llego la hora de cerrar, Sakura fue a despedirse de los dueños y tomo su bicicleta.

**Claro que me gustaría ser más guapa, sin embargo no puedo, el dinero que gano no es para mí, es para poder cumplir el sueño de la persona que mas amo…**

Sakura dejo su bicicleta encadenada en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía y fijo sus ojos en su apartamento, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia él.

**Mi príncipe…**

Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha el nuevo cantante de éxito en Japon.

.- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura muy emocionada.

.-Hmp, no hables tan alto Sakura, los vecinos podrían escucharte.- dijo el pelinegro fríamente

.- Por cierto, ¿ya comiste Sasuke-kun? , porque si quieres podria prepararte algo.- dijo tímidamente Sakura.

.-Claro que ya comí, son mas de las 11.- dijo el molesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

.- ¿Te vas tan pronto?.- dijo desilucionadamente Sakura.

.- Si solo vine por algo de ropa

Sakura corrió al congelador, tomo una bolsa y corrió hasta la puerta.

.- ESPERA SASUKE-KUN TENGO TOMATEEES.- grito ella con desesperación.

A la simple mención de los tomates Sasuke regreso al departamento.

Sakura lo observaba comer mientras pensaba.

**Por lo menos aun soy la única que puede hacerlo tan feliz… Antes Sasuke-kun era mas dulce conmigo, aunque supongo que los de su compañía le dicen como actuar para verse mas genial… Sasuke-kun odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, por eso decidió venir a Tokyo, para poder cumplir su sueño… y de entre todas las personas me pidió a mi que viniera con el.**

.- Oh es verdad, se me olvidaba Sasuke –kun, hoy en el trabajo una chica me dijo que habia dejado de ser fan de Sasori Akasuna y ahora es fan tuya.- dijo Sakura, sabiendo que eso lo iba a hacer aun mas feliz.

Sasuke sonrio arrogantemente y dijo.- Claro era de esperarse, muy pronto sobrepasare a ese arrogante actorcito de pacotilla.

Sakura asintió fervientemente mientras Sasuke prendía el televisor.

.- Y como invitado especial hoy tenemos al inigualable e irresistible Sasori Akasunaa.- dijo la conductora.

Un grupo de chicas gritan emocionadas mientras un guapo pelirrojo entra al set.

Mientras tanto Sakura voltea a ver a Sasuke el cual tenia el ceño fruncido.- Vamos Sasuke-kun de seguro a esas chicas les pagan por gritar de esa forma.

.- Sasori- kun tienes unos ojos divinos.- dijo la conductora del programa.

.- De seguro son pupilentes Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura.

.- Y que alto eres Sasori-kun ahora entiendo porque eres tan aclamado por las chicas.- siguió la conductora.

.- De seguro usa zancos, no hay manera de que sea tan alto.- dijo Sakura desesperadamente.

.- Y hablando de ello, un encuesta que hicimos a jóvenes de 20 a 25 años, revelo que Sasori-kun es considerado el chico mas apuesto de Japón.- dijo la conductora señalando la lista.

Sasuke miro la lista y vio que su nombre estaba en 7º posición, acto seguido se levanto de la mesa, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a irse.

.- Vamos Sasuke-kun, tu solo tienes 16 años, y de seguro les pareces muy joven a esas chicas de 20 años, estoy segura de que si tu y Sasori tuvieran 20 años ellas te preferirían a ti.- dijo Sakura suplicantemente.

.- Estas diciendo que soy un mocoso y por eso el es mejor que yo.- dijo Sasuke enojado.

.- No Sasuke-kun eso no es lo que yo…

Sasuke cerro de un portazo la puerta, Sakura siguió viendo el programa.

.- Ahora una pregunta un poco más personal Sasori-kun.- dijo la conductora.- ¿Cómo sería la mujer ideal para ti?

.- Pues, tendría que ser arriesgada, fuerte pero a la vez delicada y gentil, inteligente, ambiciosa y con muchas agallas y valentía.- dijo el dulcemente sonriendo.

Sakura no pudo mas y grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.- TE ODIO SASORI AKASUNAAAA.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A l dia siguiente después de su trabajo en el "Happo Daki"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura estaba parada en un teléfono publico hablando.

.- Sasuke-kun, yo se que tu eres mejor que cualquier otro, y aunque las otras chicas no lo entiendan yo si, para mi siempre seras el numero uno.- dijo Sakura, para después colgar.

**Supongo que eso lo animara un poco, me gustaría verlo… Ahora que lo pienso hoy no abren el "Shuriken" asi que podria incluso llevarle el almuerzo.**

Sakura fue a comprar un combo especial al "Happo Daki" y después fue a la disquera donde Sasuke estaba, en cuanto llego pudo ver a una enorme cantidad de chicas planeando como acercarse a Sasuke.

Ella simplemente se acerco a los guardias y les dijo que tenía el pedido de Sasuke-kun, ellos la dejaron pasar y ella se dirigió a donde estaba Sasuke.

.- "para mí siempre serás el número uno".- dijo Sasuke haciendo una imitación de la voz de Sakura.- esa molestia de verdad que no entiende nada.

.- No deberías hablar asi Sasuke- kun, después de todo has estado viviendo a costa de ella todo este tiempo.- dijo la guapa manager de Sasuke.

Sakura se quedo congelada mientras seguía escuchando

.- Hmp que esperabas, que yo un chico rico y apuesto ¿trabajara? Por supuesto que no.- dijo el con una mueca de despreso.

.- Eso es horrible Sasuke-kun, suena como si ella fuera tu esclava.- dijo la manager

.- No es como si lo fuera, es que es lo que es, desde niña siempre ha sido asi.- dijo el.- no es obvio que la tonta esta que se muere por mi.

.- Entonces por lo menos deberías dejar que se marchara.- dijo la manager

.- Si creo que es lo mejor, su presencia me estresa totalmente, además ya produsco mis propias ganancias.- dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

Después sintió que una dura caja de carton lo golpeaba en la espalda.

.- TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE YO HICE POR TI.- grito Sakura

.- Ya lo escuchaste por ti misma, es mas, sabes una cosa, mis padres querían que me casara contigo y por eso preferí huir antes que casarme con una mugrosa flor de campo como tu.- dijo el despectivamente.

Sakura se tapo la cara con las manos.- No llores Sakura, eso te hace ver mas patertica aun.- dijo fríamente Sasuke.

Sakura se destapo la cara y comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

**Inner Sakura: Shanarooo debemos matar a ese desgraciadooooo!**

.- ME VENGARE DE TI SASUKE.- grito ella mientras se acercaba.

De pronto noto que los guardaespaldas la tenían agarrada de los brazos.

.-Hmp no hay manera de que una persona ordinaria como tu pueda hacerme algún daño.- dijo el arrogantemente.- pero, si quieres vengarte entonces deberas unirte al mundo del espectáculo.- acto después dio ordenes de que la sacaran del edificio.

Sakura regresaba a su apartamento mientras meditaba todo meticulosamente. Debia entrar al mundo del espectáculo, se convertiría en una estrella tan grande que lo opacaría totalmente, Sasuke se daría cuenta del gran error que fue despertar a "La Bella Durmiente".


End file.
